I will Follow you into the Dark
by Kumachannanoda
Summary: Tsuzuki stopped. I'm going to be with Hisoka.. I will kill Muraki and then I will be with Hisoka. He then continued out of the door.Just read it.
1. How to save a Life

"I will Follow you into the Dark" 

Tsuzuki slammed the door to the dark and cold chapel, panting as he ran past the pews, up to the alter. He fell to his knee's as he reached the small body that lay, covered with crimson liquid. Mixed in with the crimson were roses, white and red. But one particular rose stood out. Black... He was too late.

A wheeze, followed by a cough and emerald eyes opened, meeting with amethysts. "You came..." The feminine voice gasped out as he lightly lifted his frail, blood coated wrist and gripped Tsuzuki's sleeve. A smile passed the boys petals of lips.

"Of course... You're so stupid Hisoka! I told you to wait for me! And... and now you're-" The older shinigami stopped himself, he couldn't let those words pass his lips. It would be all to real.

Hisoka burst into a fit of coughing, blood. It was coming. The end. It was soon. "I'm dying" He finished for his partner "... Ironic, isn't it? The... same man... Remember... What I told you... About how I-" He stopped abruptly, gasping for breath. It hurt. Oh, did it hurt... Then... nothing.

Amethyst eyes widened and brimmed with tears. "Hisoka? Hisoka! Hisoka!"

"Tsuzuki... We've buried Hisoka under the Sakura trees as you've requested... Won't you visit his grave?" Tatsumi stood in front of his former partner in the office room.

Dull eyes stared into space. "...No... I'm not going to. Not until I've got his and my revenge... On the man who has ruined both of our lives. Before and after." A scratchy voice said. The man stood up, heading for the door.

Tatsumi followed quickly. "Where are you going! You can't follow after Muraki! Look at what he's done to Hisoka! That can't happen to you as well!" He tried to reason, nervous.

Tsuzuki stopped. "I'm going to be with Hisoka.. I will kill Muraki and then I will be with Hisoka." He then continued out of the door.

END OF PROLOGUE.

Song to listen to while reading: How to Save a Life by The Fray

A/N: Alright, here's the deal with this fic. It's going to go between Tsuzuki seeking revenge and then flashbacks of their past together, giving more detail of their relationship. Another random fic idea and possibly even one that I may finish! Go me! Flashback chapters will be written in _italics. _Revenge chapters will be written normally. Oh, andI haven't read a good yaoi lately and I need somthing to satisfy my needs. So I have a oneshot story challenge to any of you readers to write a oneshot yaoi with Tsuzuki and Hisoka. (It would be cool if Hijiri was thrown into the mix as well) Just make sure that Hisoka is the uke! I have this phobia of fics when Hisoka is a seme. shudder Or it could be just Hijiri and Hisoka, I'll read that as well. (just remember. Hisoka HAS to be uke) Oh, and if you fill this request I will either write a fic of your choice OR if you have a gaiaonline name I will donate a certain amount of gold to you depending on the quality of the fic.

Just pm or email me about it. Or if you do have a gaia name pm me my sn is: Deessedelamour


	2. First Date

CHAPTER 1: First Date 

_Hisoka stood, perfectly still. His sword drawn, glinting in the setting sun. Emerald eyes shut. He took a deep breath, ready to start. Then..._

_"HEY HISOKA! WHATCHA DOING!" A very familiar voice yelled out happily, bouncing into the dojo._

_A glare was sent towards, who was obviously Tsuzuki's way. "Well, I was TRYING to concentrate. But a certain Shinigami who just HAPPENS to be right here interupted me." Hisoka growled, sitting down on the wooden floor and closing his eyes._

_Tsuzuki looked around, cluelessly. "A certain shinigami who just happens to be..." He mumbled under his breath, then realized who Hisoka had meant. "Oh me! I'm sorry Hisoka! You were just all calm and collected... Well, you're always like that. But anyways! Um, yeah. You'rereallygoodwithswordsandstuffheyletsgoout!" He said the last sentence all in one breath, making it very quick._

_Hisoka opened his eyes and lifted one eyebrow, looking up to Tsuzuki, hands on his thighs. "Say that again."_

_After taking a breath the amethyst eyed man started again. "Let's go out! It'll be fuuuuuun! I know this REALLY cool jazz club! It has really good sweets, tea, and food! And the music is awsome!"_

_"Okay." Hisoka nodded._

_"I mean you don't have to go If you do-...Okay?" Tsuzuki's face brightened._

_Hisoka nodded again._

_"Okay!"_

_"Let me just go get changed." Hisoka stood up and walked out of the dojo._

_"So... Why did you bring me here, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka wondered, taking a sip of his tea and then placing it back on the glossy black table. Soft jazz music played in the background, a light smokey aura lingered in the air._

_Tsuzuki shrugged. "I thought you might like it. It's a classy place. And I figured you would like the tea"_

_The younger shinigami shook his head. "No. I mean why did you want my company? Is there a reason?" He rephrased._

_"I like to be around you." Tsuzuki stated simply._

_"I can accept that... Thank you, Tsuzuki." Hisoka answered, a small twitch in the corner of his lips._

_Not a smile. Not quite yet._

_Tsuzuki grinned as he walked his smaller partner to his apartment door. They talked about how well the last case had gone and chuckled, well, Tsuzuki did, Hisoka just agreed that it was quite entertaining seeing Watari trip and fall into Tatsumi's arms, making the secretary get a nosebleed and drop the scientist the week before._

_"Thanks again for taking me out tonight Tsuzuki." Hisoka pulled out his keys and unlocked his door, starting to go inside._

_Acting quickly, Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's wrist. "Umm.. Two things. Would you like to go out with me? Again? Say like, Saturday?" He wondered._

_Another twitch of the corner of pale lips. "I would... What's the other thing?"_

_"Would you... would you call me by my first name?" _

_A nod. "Goodnight... Asato."_

Song to listen to: First Date by Blink 182

End of chapter 1.. Sorry it's short again. I just wanted to start with somthing simple of their relationship before I got more indepth with it.


	3. Lies

Watari walked in slowly and found the judgement Bureau's secretary staring at Hisoka's old desk. It was neat, always clean... But there were now two things layed gently upon it... Matching lockets. One silver, one gold. Both in the shape of hearts.

"They were really in love..." The scientist stated, walking past Tatsumi and to the desk, fingering the chain of the gold locket gently.

Tatsumi shook his head, trying to hide his sorrow. "Everything has fallen apart..." He whispered, placing a hand over his mouth. Trying to hide his shuddering breaths.

"Where is he! Tell me! Right now!" Tsuzuki growled, having a grip of Oriya's yukata, pressing him against the wooden wall of Kokakuro.

Oriya glared, getting frustrated. "I TOLD you! He's not here! He hasn't been here for quite some time!"

Light footsteps headed in their direction. Both of them knew who it was. "My my, Tsuzuki-san. That's not very polite to be doing to a host... Won't you let him kindly seat you at a proper table? Or maybe you have come for somthing else, hmmm?"

Tsuzuki imeadeatly dropped Oriya and spun around to be face to face with Muraki. "You!" He reached inside of his long black coat and pulled out Hisoka's old gun, pointing it right at Muraki's chest. His hands were shaking terribly.

"Do you think a mere bullet wound could kill me? Tsuzuki-san, I may be human, but I am no ordinary human. I did survive the flames of Touda after all." Muraki smirked as he took hold of the barrel and pushed it down.

After hesitating for a moment, Tsuzuki let go of the gun and threw a punch at the doctor. "Why! You could've killed ME!... But.. no... You destroyed the most important thing to me..."

Muraki chuckled, pulling off his glasses and inspecting the new crack that had been made in them from the punch. "You're much more beautiful whilst angsting Tsuzuki-san... Besides, that boy deserved it. Getting in my way. You know Tsuzuki-san, his death... Before I had left him like that he was writhing in pain. You found him unconcieous correct? I believe you would've enjoyed it, seeing the boy covered in crimson gasping in pain.. Wanting to end it all, the pain... It was just like that lovely night when me and him had our little... meeting."

"Shut up. Shut up! SHUT UP!" Tsuzuki covered his ears, trying to block the sound of Muraki's voice telling him of what had happen to his young love.

"I am quite busy today, Tsuzuki-san. I will see you at a later date." The doctor announced and went inside, leaving Tsuzuki...

Tsuzuki regained his composure and went after Muraki but was stopped by a barrier that had been put up. "I'LL KILL YOU MURAKI! I WILL MAKE IT THE MOST PAINFUL THING ANYONE HAS EVER EXPERIENCED! I GURANTEE THAT!" He yelled.

"Meet me some other time Tsuzuki-san. Good day." Muraki's voice stated.

Looking down at the gun, Tsuzuki opted ending everything... But it would take more than a few mere gunshot wounds.

END CHAPTER 2

Song to listen to: Lies by Evanescence

Graaarg! Tis short again, I know. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, and put more than one event in it. The lockets will be explained as well as what is in them later on. (Are you excited to find that out? Yay) Next chapter will be a flashback. So... yeah.


End file.
